Sight and the Snowboy
by IirieCadence
Summary: To the outside world, both are invisible, and both are cursed. But to young Elsa and her new friend, Jack Frost, the promise of understanding and help is almost too good to be true. How will the rest of the world be effected when their isolation becomes shared, and a bond of companionship is frozen in place? NOT a Jelsa pairing. 10 chapters total, to be updated weekly on Tuesdays.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_If you were that old, and that kind, and the only one of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry._

_-Amelia Pond_

_Just knock, Anna. Please, just knock._

Elsa had left the bed and was sitting on the floor, her doll still in her arms, her nightgown glowing pale blue in the moonlight gleaming through her window.

_The sky's awake, Anna. C'mon, just knock. I can control it, I won't do it again._

Her feet started to feel tingly from sitting on them, but she stayed, staring at the door. It looked unreal, like a painting. Except that paintings never, ever move, and she just knew...

_We can just play dolls. I can handle dolls!_ She held out her stuffed baby, whose nightgown matched her own, and stroked its soft white hair.

A bead of light thumped onto it's face and splattered. Another fell, and another, and Elsa buried her face in the soft warmth of the doll's nightgown. She shuddered as silent sobs bled into her toy. _They won't hear me cry again tonight. I can be a good girl. Don't let them know..._

She remembered her father's face, looking at her gravely as he wiped away her tears. "Be strong, Elsa," he had said, every night. "You have to be strong, for both your sakes."

_I'm sorry I'm not strong, Father. But you don't have to see; I'll make you proud._

She pulled away from the doll, sniffing, and looked at it again. The nightgown was limp, the cloth face smudged with tears, and the hair damp. The warmth was fading from it as the moisture caught the air, and then it started: fragile swirls curled delicately from Elsa's fingers, seeping into the doll's cloth and stuffing, hardening and freezing and sharpening the toy. She gasped and dropped it, and it clattered as it fell.

Elsa rolled onto her back and let her arms flop to her sides. She was too tired to cry again, but the pain was as sharp and cold as the doll beside her. She felt sleep tugging at her, inviting her to escape her loneliness for a little while, when she glanced at the window. Frost was forming on it, catching the moonlight.

But it was growing rather fast. She blinked quickly, and rubbed her eyes. Could she be dreaming? No, because as she flipped onto her belly to see better, there was glittering ice covering the middle of her window in a big circle.

_Frost doesn't start in the middle...it starts on the edges._

Elsa sat up, ignoring the numbness in her legs, and then she saw the strangest thing; a circle was being melted through the ice, like an invisible finger was drawing it. Two eyes dotted inside, and a wide sweep gave the face a big smile. Squiggly hair was next, and then a rather poorly drawn triangle for a dress.

Elsa jumped up and ran over. Hardly thinking, she touched the glass with her own finger, and started to trace the outline of her doll in her own patch of frost, a smaller version of the image on the other side of the glass. The other frost stopped growing, and the picture stopped in the middle of drawing a leg. Elsa held her breath, waiting for it to continue, but instead, after a few moments, a handprint slowly appeared in the window. Elsa's eyes widened as she looked at it. _Could it be...?_ She looked at her own hand, hesitated, then pressed it against the frosty handprint.

She felt, beneath the chill, warmth.

Elsa blinked, and then she could see him.

She was so surprised that she tumbled off her window seat, thumping loudly, but scurried to her feet again and rubbed her eyes. Sure enough, a older boy with hair as white as her own was outside her window, his own eyes slowly getting bigger and bigger as he stared at her, his mouth hanging slightly open. He motioned with his pale hand towards himself, and Elsa nodded, staring at him.

His entire face sprang into the biggest grin she had ever seen, his eyes bright with their own light, and he did a backflip. Elsa gasped, because she realized then what she should have already known before.

_He's flying! He's actually flying up to my window!_ She grinned and giggled slightly before stopping herself with her hand, and another thought melted into her mind. _He has powers like me._

The boy's mouth was wide open with laughter, and then his face brightened with an idea. He started dragging a finger through his frost. _Jack_, it said, in sloppy handwriting, and the K was backwards.

Elsa giggled again, and wrote, _Elsa_. She drew the S backwards, to make sure it would look right from his side of the glass.

Jack started to write something else, but then Elsa heard footsteps. There were voices coming up the hall.

"...and I heard something fall, Your Majesty! Shouldn't I go in? The head maid said to get you first, but surely-."

"You did the right thing." Elsa's father's voice was a bit panicked and breathless. "If you ever hear anything odd, alert me first before going in."

Elsa made a shooing motion with her hand, more urgently when Jack looked confused, and he ducked away from the windowsill just as the door opened, and her father walked in with the glare of bright yellow light at his back, a candle in his hand.

"Elsa!" he panted, and stopped. He saw the frozen doll on the floor, the frost on the windows with writing in it, and then his little girl, squinting away from the brightness of the light from the hall.

"What happened?" he asked, shutting the door firmly behind him and setting the candle down over Elsa's fireplace.

"I...I couldn't sleep."

Her father struck a match and lit a flame underneath the logs in the fireplace. A small flame began to grow under his hands, and he didn't see Elsa wince. "Bring me your doll."

Elsa hopped off her window seat and picked up the doll. It was a tad wet and soft, since it was left to thaw on its own, but now it started to freeze again. She hurried to her father and handed it to him, dropping her eyes and holding her hands behind her back as he took it and held it close to the warmth of the fire.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked, as water dripped from the corner of the doll's nightgown.

"I just couldn't." It was a lie. I have to show him I'm strong. "The moon was too bright," she added weakly.

That seemed to make her father feel better, because he sighed and smiled ever so slightly. "Anna told me the same thing when I put her to bed," he murmured. "Something about the sky being awake. Silly thing. When she puts her mind to something, she doesn't back down, especially when it comes to staying up past bedtime."

Elsa held her breath and looked down. _I must be strong. He doesn't realize what he's saying._

"Here," he broke her thinking, holding out the thawed doll. "Now, think. Don't feel. Don't let it freeze."

She hesitated, fear boiling in her stomach. "Take it," her father said.

She reached out and touched it, and ribbons of frost branched out from her fingertips. Her father sighed and held it over the fire again, this time saying nothing. When the frost disappeared, he held it out. "Again," he said. "Don't feel. Think about warmth."

_Warmth?_ Elsa closed her eyes and reached out. She felt the doll between her fingers. _Blankets and hot tea,_ she thought. _A fire in the winter. Warm hugs._ The smiling face of a snowman rose in her mind, and Anna's joyous laughter rang in her ears. The doll snapped as it iced over, this time thick as glass over the whole doll.

Elsa opened her eyes and saw her father's saddened face. "I see," was all he said, and he stood up, took his candle, and walked to the door.

"Father? Father, where are you going?" she asked, jumping up after him. "I'm sorry! I can try again, I'll get stronger!"

"Stay here, Elsa."

"Father!" Tears were springing back to her eyes, but the door opened and she had to cover her face with her hands. Then the yellow light disappeared, and she was alone again.

"Sir?" came the maid's voice from outside.

"Make sure that no one is allowed in that room except the queen and myself." The King's voice was sad and tired.

Elsa stood staring at the door, her eyes getting used to the pale blue light again. The light from her fire was dying, but as she looked back at her window, it was already melting the thin frost that she had been writing in.

_Could I have been dreaming?_ she wondered, climbing back onto the window seat for a moment to look out and around. There was no sign of Jack, the flying ice boy.

She sat back, and was about to get down and into bed, when she saw, in the corner of the frost from outside, that the words _see you later_ had been scrawled into the frost. It was not her handwriting, and the R was backwards. She grinned, hopped into bed, and snuggled into her blankets.

Maybe she wasn't completely alone, after all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D I've been mulling this idea over in my head for a while now. I like to think that Jack and Elsa would have been friends, but I don't really feel a romantic connection between the two. So what would have happened if Elsa had had a friend like Jack who understood her? And how will this friendship between two frosty outcasts effect those around them? Only time will tell! Ten Chapters, and updates on Tuesdays, hopefully (I know it's Wednesday, but I hadn't gotten a chance to upload til just now)...anyway R&R, and I'll see you all next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, "What! You too? I thought I was the only one."_

_-C. S. Lewis_

Chapter 2

"Come on! You can do better than that!"

The Wind snickered through Jack Frost's hair and whipped around his arms and legs in an enthusiastic gust, and Jack's laugh tore through the air.

"That's more like it!" He pointed his staff in front of him, his toes stabilizing it, and leaned his body weight forward. He shot like a blue and white streak of lightning over the roaring trees below, his eyes focused forwards and glittering like ice that defies the sun.

The North Mountain had looked so tiny from miles away, but now, as Jack streamed towards it, it grew, faster and faster, looking more and more solid and impassible as he narrowed his eyes and leaned even further. The great caps of ice disappeared midway up the mountain because of the snow clouds, but Jack knew that the pale tips stretched impossibly high up to graze the sky above.

Well, almost impossibly high. Jack Frost grinned.

"Here we go!" He shouted, and the Wind in the trees screamed back gleefully.

Jack angled his staff slightly upwards, and the forest below started to drop away as the snow clouds turned into streaks above him. The rocky mountainside was widening, spreading out as far as the eye could see, daring Jack to try and pass it. The boy smirked.

"Five!" Black dots on the mountain turned into trees.

"Four!" Rocks turned into boulders.

"Three! Two!" The trees became massive firs, the boulders became cliffs, and both were rushing towards him like the fist of an angry god. The Wind screamed.

"One!" Jack bellowed, jerking all of his weight backwards, throwing his head up and yanking his staff upwards.

Sound disappeared in whiteness. Floating water drenched his clothes, bathed his hair and face and hands, and froze. All he felt was the Wind, all he saw was blackness as he closed his eyes and held his breath.

And then the sunlight exploded all around him, and the wind laughed shrilly as it scraped across the mountainside not fifty feet in front of him, the clouds dropping into memory below.

"Wooooooohooooooooo!" Jack shouted, blasting the frigid air with his voice. He unleashed a laugh, answered by the Wind, and rose to meet the top of the mountain. The great icy peak burned like white fire in the unrestrained sunlight, way up here where no cloud could determine the light of day.

_Up here, where everything worth seeing is invisible to most people,_ Jack thought, as he landed gracefully on the tallest spire of ice, just big enough for him to walk around a few steps. His mouth was always open in a wide grin on days like this, as he stood, sucking in the delicious cold of the thin air, looking around at the sea of clouds. It was like the ocean, but the foam stayed frozen in place, even when the Wind shooed it across the sky. Here in the sky, everything was shades of blue and white and dark grey, where the sun was brilliant but never warm.

Jack sighed happily, and reached into the back of his head for the thought that kept him giddy with excitement. _Today, I'm going to see Elsa, and Elsa is going to see me. _He whirled the staff into the air and caught it. _Both of us, at the same time, seeing. Seeing!_

He chuckled at his own excitement, but even after a couple of weeks, the thought was still incredible.

Somewhere in the vast emptiness that was his lost memory, something stirred. A voice? His name? Jack held his breath, listened, but the moment passed.

_Really? Again?_ He humphed, but then shrugged. _Don't know why I always expect something different._

He couldn't stay uneasy for long, though.

"So what, is that what I'm here for?" he asked aloud, dawdling in a circle on his peak. "To help Elsa? I mean, it's not like there's much I can do, but is that why you brought me back?"

It was always weird to try and talk to the Man in the Moon when he couldn't see him, but Jack knew he was always there. "Kinda like me and Elsa," he added, swinging the staff over his shoulders. "She knows that even if it's a few days, I'm always gonna come back. So is that it? Is that all?" He whirled the staff back upright and leaned against it, listening.

As usual, he was only answered by the Wind. Jack stood still, staring at the eternal vastness of the sky. Absently, he bent over to scoop up a handful of snow and rolled it around between his hands. The ball began to glow blue.

"Can't imagine what else I could be here for," he murmured. "Fifty two and a half years, and Elsa is the first and only person who can see me."

Still, there was only the quiet of the upper atmosphere. Jack wound up and hurled the snowball into the sky. It arched beautifully, catching the sunlight, and then dropped down into the clouds, disappearing.

"Well, I'd best get down there before—."

"Ow!" The bellow was almost outside of hearing by the time it reached Jack, but it was clear enough. Jack winced for half a second. "Oops…"

And then an evil grin split his face.

"Looks like someone's on the mountain today!" He jumped, and let the Wind catch his fall and send him floating below the cloud layer.

It was already snowing gently when he got underneath the clouds, and he landed on a tree branch above a frozen lake. Perched like a parrot up to no good, Jack's teeth gleamed as he watched the scene below him.

About twenty grown men were standing on the frozen lake with large forked spears in their hands, some of which were stuck into huge cubes of cut ice, others slung over their shoulders. All the men seemed, however, to have abandoned their work to join a circle around one particularly chipper worker. In fact, the man in the middle of the group looked downright jolly. He was dancing around in circles and giggling like a mad man.

"Sir?" came the voice of one of the ice-cutters. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Never been better, Finley! Never a day have I felt better!" sang the dancing man, and he grabbed the speaker's hands and swung him around in a circle. "Don't you just love the snow? When was the last time you built a snowman?"

Finley broke away, thoroughly befuddled and fairly uncomfortable. "I, um, I don't know, Master Arden."

"I know!" Master Arden chirped, swinging his burly, fur lined arms. "Let's all build snowmen!"  
A moment of awkward silence followed, then every voice burst out.

"Sir, we have to keep clearing the ice!"

"You know we have to keep the surface manageable."

"Are you certain you feel well?"

"Leave the poor man be," chimed in Jack from his branch, grabbing another handful of snow. "When was the last time any of you had some fun?"

He hurled the snowball at a hulking man standing like a mountain himself on the outside of the circle, and when it hit him the victim started to chuckle.

"Snow-angels!" he squealed, and the other men watched in horrified astonishment as the man skipped towards a snow drift and flopped over, snickering as he wiggled his arms and legs.

"What the devil?" thundered Finley, and then he smiled stupidly as something white thumped the back of his head. "Snow sugar pie…"

The rest of the men watched dumbfounded as Master Arden danced in circles around Finley's dreaming slouch, the giant in the snow sending puffs flying in all different directions and giggling all the while.

"That should be enough to last them a bit," Jack said triumphantly, hopping up. "Time to go visit my main patient."

"There. A perfect fit!"

Elsa twirled around, letting the Queen look at her new dress. The long, thick sleeves were scratchy and a bit too warm, and the collar hugged her throat for dear life, but Elsa grinned anyway when she saw her mother's beaming face.

"I'm so glad you're doing better, Elsa!" said the Queen, bending down so that Elsa could better see the glimmer in her eyes.

Elsa's face glowed. "Thanks, Mama!" she replied, throwing her arms around her mother's neck with a tiny giggle. _She's proud of me! I can tell!_

The Queen squeezed her softly for a moment, then let go and stood up. She was smiling warmly. "Papa will be pleased when he comes back from Weasleton! I hear it will only be a few more days."

"That's good. I've missed him."

"Me too, love; me too." The Queen started for the door, but Elsa piped up. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Um," Elsa blushed and folded her hands. "Before you go, can you open the window again?"

The Queen's face fell ever so slightly. "You don't want to just stay warm by the fire?"

"Oh, I'll be warm enough!" Elsa said confidently, motioning to her dress. "It's just…the air gets so stuffy in here."

"Alright, then," replied the Queen, walking over to the window and taking hold of an iron crank. As she turned it slowly, using both hands and a good bit of body weight, a pane of four glass diamonds squealed and shuddered together, opening about half an inch at last.

The Queen took a deep breath and straightened up, her cheeks pink. "Well, if that doesn't eventually make me stronger, I don't know what will. Before long, I'll be able to join the ice-cutters on the mountain!"

Elsa laughed and jumped onto the window seat to kiss her mother's cheek. The Queen jumped a bit as Elsa's lips touched her, and Elsa froze.

"No, no dear, don't worry," the Queen was quick to reassure her, though her voice suddenly seemed tired. "I love you too." She hurried toward the door, but then paused.

"Make sure you're quiet, dearest," the Queen said. "Anna is about to wake up from her nap."

"Yes, Mama."

"Alright. See you soon." With that, the Queen disappeared.

Elsa stared at the door after it closed. She looked at it pretty often now, especially after one or both of her parents left. It wasn't for any reason in particular, but Elsa felt a lot like you do when you see something move out of the corner of your eye; you stare at it until you are absolutely sure that it won't move again.

It was a white door, and that was nice enough, but it was also painted with blue designs. The paintings were sharp, straight, and angled, even while they were graceful. Each design had a mirrored one beside it, working in perfect symmetry, and no one part of the door stood out over the others. It was a perfect door, because it was controlled.

"Well hey, gloomy."

"Ah!" Elsa wobbled, her arms sprawling, and whirled around to see the floating boy outside her window, who was sitting on his staff in a slouch and faking a yawn.

"Oh, come on, Jack!" she laughed, folding her arms and tilting her head at him with a smirk of disapproval. "What makes you want to do that every time?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jack replied smugly, crossing his arms like hers. "Probably just the fact that it works."

"Oh yeah?" Elsa stared at Jack's face, but she was concentrating on a patch of snowflakes behind Jack's head; they slowed to a halt and began forming a ball. "You think you're such a big trickster, huh?"

"Oh ho, talking big now are we? What's gotten you so confident all of a sudden, Queen Highness?"

"Oh, nothing." The snowball was almost the size of Elsa's fist.

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Oh!" There was a thunk, and Jack's head jerked forward and bumped the glass, a puff of snow circling his head like a halo.

Elsa grabbed her sides and laughed as Jack brushed snow out of his hair and rubbed his forehead, his cocky face sheepish for once.

"I knew I shoudn't have taught you that trick," he mumbled, which only made Elsa laugh harder. "Alright, smart stuff, have you been practicing any of the other things I showed you?"

"Yes, in fact! Though that one was the most fun, by far," Elsa replied with another smirk, and bounced off of her window seat.

She skipped over to her bedside table. It had a single drawer; she opened it and reached to the very back. She pulled out a crudely carved wooden box, and half shut the drawer—.

_Tap, tap, tap tap, tap!_ Elsa jumped, almost dropping her box as a cheerfully girly, muffled voice bounced past the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa didn't move. Her heart started pounding. _Did she hear me?_ Her eyes darted to Jack's questioning face outside the window, and she frantically motioned for him to get out of sight.

"C'mon, let's go and play!" continued the voice. "I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone away."

Elsa blinked fast and shook her head hard. Had it been a week? More? Anna hadn't come knocking in a little while, and Elsa had half hoped that she had given up. Now suddenly she was stuck again, trying not to imagine the big, pleading green eyes and bright, playfully pouting face that instantly filled her mind. _Don't give in, Elsa, not now!_

Anna sighed. "We used to be best buddies," she pleaded, "And now…we're not. I wish you would tell me why."

That was when Elsa noticed the doll sitting on the chair beside the door, and she couldn't tear her eyes away. The memories came thick and fast like a blizzard; Anna had one too, a doll with red-orange hair instead of white. A matching one. Now Elsa's sat alone on the chair behind the door, forgotten. Elsa hadn't picked it up since that night with her father, the night she froze it. She had frozen it.

If the doll wasn't safe…

"Do you wanna build a snoman? Ehrt dehrsnt herf ter be er snermen—."

"Go away, Anna." The words cut Elsa's mouth as she said them, and she sucked in a breath.

There was a moment of silence, and then Anna's defeated, disappointed voice breathed, "Okay…bye."

It was only because her ear had become trained to quiet that Elsa could hear her sister's padding feet thump gloomily down the hall. Her muscles finally gave her back control, and she looked down at the wooden box in her hand. Tucking it under her arm, she walked back and hopped up onto the window seat.

"Jack?" She put her hands on the windowsill, looking out.

The sill snapped beneath her fingers. Elsa gasped and jerked her hands away; a layer of snow crusted the windowsill from one end to another, and frost tinted the glass grey.

Elsa stared at it. _I…I lost control again. I lost control._

"Sorry, I got distracted because I had to set a snobby stable boy straight…Elsa?"

Elsa couldn't even look past the ice on the window. "I froze it."

"Elsa, hey, listen to me, it's okay—."

"I didn't even try, it just happened!" Her breaths came quick and shallow. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I heard Anna and then I just—."

"Elsa, calm down, just calm down," Jack said, his own hands up against the window. "Take my hands Elsa. Look at me. Take my hands."

The tears made it hard to see, but Elsa put her hands up against Jack's. They were tiny in comparison, but she could feel it again, that warmth that only someone with as cold a touch could feel, brushing her fingers from the other side of the glass. The frost between her hands and the glass began to thaw, and she took a few deep breaths.

"There you go," Jack half-whispered. "Part of staying in control is keeping tabs on your emotions. It's not just about your powers; it's also about your feelings. This only happened because you were upset."

"Well I can't really help that, can I?" Elsa retorted.

"Not always," Jack said slowly, "But you have to hold on to what's important."

She didn't really know what that meant, but Elsa felt herself calming down anyway. She sighed.

"Good." Jack said, pulling his hands away. Elsa folded her hands in her lap, looking at them grimly.

"So, what happened? Why did you want me to go away?"

"My…my sister. Anna. She came by and wanted…" Elsa gulped. "She wanted to play."

Jack titled his head. "Didn't know you had a sister. Why don't you go outside?"

"Because of an accident that happened." Elsa didn't feel the words coming out of her mouth, but she could hear them in her own voice. "I can't play with her anymore, and she doesn't understand."

"I'm not sure I do either…"

"Papa says I'm not allowed to even talk to her, to give her any hope. That was actually the first thing I'd said to her since it happened."

"What did you say?'

"Something not so nice."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence for a minute.

"So if you weren't going to let her in, why didn't you want me up here?"

"Just in case, I guess. I'm not supposed to be around any other people at all, so I don't want Papa to find out about you because he might make you leave. I wouldn't want her to see you."

Jack leaned forward until his face almost touched the glass. "First thing. I'm not going anywhere. Second," and he smiled a bit, though Elsa thought it was a little sad, "She couldn't see me, anyway. You only see me because you believe in me."

"Oh, she would believe in you," Elsa replied certainly, with a tiny desperate laugh. "Anna would believe in anything. She still believes in me."

"Oh."

Elsa tilted her head. "You say 'oh' a lot."

"Hey, now! So do you!"

"Not as much as you do."

"Oh, you wanna bet, kid?"

"You just said it again, so I'm ahead."

"Okay, I get you're little game. No more 'ohing', for either of us."

"You're on."

"Okay. So let's see your work, apprentice of mine."

Elsa picked up the little wooden box, which had fallen on the windowsill, and opened it. A crudely designed snowflake made of ice sat inside, just big enough that anything smaller than a teacup would not be able to hold it. Elsa held her hand over it and it rose gently into the air, and Jack all but pushed his face up against the glass to see, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Not bad!" He said sincerely, staring at the snowflake. "Not bad at all! It's not as complex as it was when I made it, but you've held it together quite nicely!"

"Thanks!" said Elsa, blushing with pride. "It's kinda hard to be thinking about it not melting all the time, but at least it hasn't suffered too much."

"Yeah, it's hard to maintain control over one thing all the time, but it's a good training tool." He looked at Elsa sympathetically. "Maybe you'll be able to control it around your sister soon."

"Maybe." Elsa returned the snowflake to the wooden box and shut it.

"Well, I have to go. I hear there's supposed to be a blizzard in Russia tonight."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "And you just have to go, don't you?"

"Duty calls," Jack replied with a wink, pushing himself away from her window. "I'll be back soon. Keep practicing!"

"Oh, I will! Watch your back!"

"You said 'oh'! Now we're even!" Jack snickered as he drifted away on the Wind. "And I will, believe me!"

Elsa waved at him until he disappeared from sight towards the North Mountain, and stared at it for long after that.

Jack didn't mean to stop as he passed over the mountain again, but something caught his eye. It was on the same frozen lake that he had visited earlier, except something was different. He alighted in a tree again and looked down.

There were seventeen men now, because the three Jack had thrown his snowballs at were nowhere in sight. Instead, an old man, his face sagging and worn and his back bent, a woman who looked like she would have blown away in the wind if it weren't for all the furs she was wearing, and a boy who was significantly less bundled up and shivering compulsively all stood beside the ice chunks with saws and iron picks. Their faces were raw and pink from the brutal wind, carved into grim lines as they struggled to keep up with the rest of the men.

"Marta! Keep those blocks coming! We've got to get these cleared by nightfall."

The woman heaved with all her body weight, and the block inched forward towards the speaker. "I'm sorry I'm not much of a replacement for Brogen," she tried to say, but her words were hacked apart with coughing.

"We work with what we're given, and we do what we can," was the answer.

Jack Frost jumped into the arms of the Wind, and thought about Russia.

* * *

**Wow, that took a lot longer than I meant it to. School, yall...it does mean stuff to you. It's almost over, though! Two more finals on Monday and I am D-O-N-E! Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter two! Yeah, it's significantly longer than chapter one, but I couldn't find a stopping point...oops. Or is that a good thing? Regardless, look for faster updates from here on out! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
